


Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Series: Christmas Cheer [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Bliss, F/F, They're cute and gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: Trini and Kim have a relaxing Christmas Eve together.





	Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

Trini woke up on Christmas Eve to the scent of peppermint and coffee wafting through the house. She had just pulled her hoodie on when the door was gently pushed open, and Kimberly walked in with two mugs. 

“Hi babe,” she said, kicking the door closed behind her. “I wanted to let you sleep.”

“Thanks,” Trini said, accepting a mug. She was about to take a sip when she spotted the wrapped box on the desk. “What’s that, Princess?” 

“Our first Christmas together calls for a present we can share. NOT that kind of present,” she said, quickly, seeing Trini’s look. “Go on, open it.”

Trini let Kim take her coffee for a moment while she peeled open the penguin wrapping paper. The box inside had no description, so she couldn’t take a guess at what it was. From the way Kim was trying not to grin, she assumed the worst. She opened the box, peeked inside, and let out a groan. 

“Don’t be grumpy!” Kim said. “They’re cute.”

Trini grumbled, but pulled both ugly Christmas sweaters out of the box and pulled hers on over her tank top. Hers said, “Make the yuletide gay,” in rainbow stitching, while Kim’s said, “It’s the most wonderful time for the queers.” 

Trini couldn’t help it - she smiled brightly as they sat on her bed and sipped coffee. It had been two years since the defeat of Goldar, one year since they’d imprisoned Lord Zed, six months since the pair of them had moved out and started at UC Angel Grove, and about six weeks since a putty kick broke all of Trini’s ribs, from which she’d now fully recovered. So all in all, she was happy. And if wearing a goofy sweater all day made Kim happy, then Trini was all in. “So,” she asked, sipping her coffee. “What’s the plan for to today?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kim said, avoiding eye contact. 

“Mmmhmm...you don’t have a whole list of festive holiday fun written out for us?” Trini asked, grinning. “Time stamped so that we stay on schedule?” Trini laughed as Kim quickly folded a sheet of paper and stuck it in her pocket. 

“Nope. I’m totally chill. We can spend the day in wonderful, Christmasy chaos - no schedule whatsoever.”

Trini put her mug down, and pulled Kim down on top of her. “I love your lists. I love that you try to counteract your everyday recklessness with obsessive scheduling. So,” she said, pulling the folded paper out of Kim’s pocket, “tell me about our day.”

Kim smiled and kissed Trini’s nose. “Well, first and foremost, you’re making me breakfast.”  
*

After the two of them had snarfed down roughly ten pancakes each, they settled down in the living room to finally decorate their tree. The tree, as Kim claimed, was Trini-sized but completely bare. This was because a month-long battle had taken place as to the type of decorations their Christmas would feature. Trini wanted a color-coded Power Rangers tree, while Kim wanted...well…

“What the hell, Kim?” Trini laughed. 

“You specifically said that the ornaments just had to match our colors. Everything is pink and yellow,” Kim responded smugly.

Trini looked down at the ornaments. She’d been expecting pink and yellow baubles and lights. Instead, there were teddy bears, school buses, snowflakes, guitars, notebooks, tacos, chickens, and more. “Let’s get decorating, then!”

It was all going well, until words were exchanged about a bright ornament shaped like a pair of sunglasses. Then...the tinsel started flying, Kim tried to tie Trini up in pink lights, a tickle fight broke out, and the madness only stopped when Trini complained that she was hungry. They ordered a pizza and finished the tree in peace. 

“You got some tinsel in your hair, Princess,” Trini sniggered. 

Kim shot her a playful glare. “Your fault.”

“It is,” Trini agreed proudly. “But...maybe I can make it up to you?”

“Oh really?”

“Not like that!” Trini laughed. “Well...like that too. But later! Open your present.”

“It’s not Christmas yet!”

“You get one on Christmas Eve, you goober.” Trini took the smallest package from under the tree, and passed it to Kim. 

“Okay, then...you get this one tonight.”

They’d imposed a 5 gift limit on each other, since both knew that the other would go crazy with gifts otherwise, so they’d still have some to open Christmas morning. The two of them opened their presents at the same time. Trini screamed, staring down at the special edition Black Panther hardback collection. She looked up at Kim, who was staring down at the open box with what Trini could only call heart eyes.

“You like them?” Trini asked. 

Kim held up the pink and yellow glass fountain pens. “They’re gorgeous! Where did you get these?”

“It’s a secret,” Trini said, winking. “And I’m sorry, but you’re not getting any tonight - I’m going to be up all night reading this.”

“We’ll see about that,” Kim said, trying to grab the book back. 

Trini wrapped herself around Kim and gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek. “They guys are coming over tomorrow for dinner, right?”

“Yep! Got the ornaments for the exchange?”

“I did - got them last week. And seeing the ones you got, I’m glad I picked the out.”

“Psssh! My ornaments are great.”

Trini looked over at the twinkling pink and yellow tree and smiled fondly. “You’re right. They are. Merry Christmas, Princess.”

“Merry Christmas, babe!”


End file.
